Knight
by Vincentfreak Davofreak
Summary: Please, Tell me you know he's insane' She stared at Squall hard. Disbelief in her now distant eyes. 'You don't believe me? He killed them, Rinoa! He slaughtered them'
1. Chapter One

Chapter One:  
  
The tall blonde haired man held his gunblade in front of him, watching the scaly green monster facing him growl and scratch the floor with its clawed feet. Blood trickled from somewhere on its spiky head, sliding around its solitary yellow eye (the other having been torn out by the tip of the deadly weapon) and dripped off its lumpy chin. He supported the blade of the ash black weapon over his shoulder. Charging forwards, he lowered the seemingly weightless blade as he neared the reeking monster. His white trench coat, torn at its hem, followed the man valiantly during his attack, flapping in the breeze. The blade ripped through the monster's thick scaly flesh causing it to howl in agony. Seifer fired simultaneously, a bullet tearing through the beast's shoulder.  
  
The beast snorted as it fell to the dusty ground; clouds of dirt filled the air around the defeated monster, its heavy laboured breathing could still be heard above the additional noises in the 'Monster's Den'. 

When the dust settled, the monstrosity lay in a pool of its own blood; its breathing ceased only moments ago, and now, more than any time in its short life, was it more pleasant too behold.  
  
He sighed as he run a hand through his short hair, leaning on the Hyperion for support. Seifer knelt on one knee by the small crystal blue river which ran though the centre of the training centre.  
  
The eighteen-year-old's blue eyes studied his fragmented reflection in the watery mirror at his feet, his black gloved hand tracing the scar on his face from under his left eye, to just over his right. His blood boiled, the damned thing reminded him of Squall - his rival - he who put a stop the sorceress Ultimeacia. 

That was just under a year ago. 

Seifer's quick- tempered mind raced back to when he had first strolled back through the front gates at the Garden, returning to the only place he felt he could. Headmaster Cid had tried his best to make Seifer feel he was welcome, but it hadn't worked really.  
  
The first thing to greet him upon his arrival inside the military academy was a fist; and that fist belonged to Zell Dincht. 

Almost murdered by the chicken wuss, Seifer lay on his back upon the cold marble floor of the main corridor. Oh, he would have gladly wasted the hyperactive little bugger right then; however, Seifer really needed somewhere to stay, and killing him would have served against his purpose. At least Rinoa welcomed him. Squall protested relentlessly about Seifer's being welcome; "You can't just let him back in here after what he did!" Squall had stressed.  
  
Well, that had worked well hadn't it? Big headed little-  
  
The frustrated young man's gloved hand lashed out at the water, causing his image to scatter; snapping him back into the cold, harsh reality that he was no longer welcome anymore.  
  
"...Rest…" Ordered the seldom used voice of Fujin as she walked over to where Seifer sat, closely followed by the taller Raijin. She hadn't spoken much since her sudden out burst in the Lunatic Pandora.  
  
"Fujin's right, ya know... You should rest..." Raijin stood a few steps behind Fujin, leaning upon his staff. "She can be kinda harsh sometimes, so you better rest now, ya kn-"  
  
"RAGE!" Fujin turned to look at the taller man behind her, cutting his sentence short with her rush of anger. 

Seifer looked towards the two, and despite himself, he smiled as Raijin hopped around clutching his left shin. Fujin maintained a straight face and turned her back on the limping man as she heard Seifer standing up, his long coat rustling. 

Together they had once formed the disciplinary committee, and now Seifer had returned they were once again - their little posse was reunited.  
  
Together the three made their way out of the 'Monster's Den' and towards the dormitories. Raijin and Fujin's dorm rooms were close to his own. They had insisted that the rooms were close, well; Raijin had. Thus the Headmaster agreed and let them stay.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:  
  
The morning sun peeped into the room whenever the little white curtains would allow it. A cool summer breeze toyed with the lightweight curtains making them dance with delight. Through the open window the birds twittered and chirped joyfully, enjoying the warmth.  
  
The P.A played its regular jingle and announced: "Yo, Squall!" The voice from above Squall's bed crackled. The young mercenary looked up at the small box that sat on the pale coloured walls of his dorm room. His hair fell away from his forehead as he moved.  
  
What now...? Squall thought as he rubbed the back of his neck, still sleepy from his nap.  
  
"Get down to the cafeteria." Zell's voice died out and the P.A pinged as the transmission ended. Squall rolled over to the side of his bed and sat up.  
  
Many of the students were already up and preparing for their written tests. Squall walked down the corridor ignoring the other SeeD cadets walking into to the 'Monsters Den' as he continued on his way to the cafeteria.  
  
Squall stepped aside as two stretchers were carried to the infirmary, he continued down the short hallway that lead to the café. His gaze followed the pools of blood on the blue chequered floor, to the bloody streaks on the walls. He returned his attention to the immediate situation. Squall's grey-blue eyes scanned the room quickly for Zell. He found him standing next to Dr. Kadowaki.  
  
"Yo, Squall!" Zell walked up to him, "Seifer's-" Squall brushed past the blonde haired martial artist and made his way over to Seifer. Zell sighed and followed.  
  
Seifer sat in a chair, his coat ripped and his gunblade covered in blood. Dr. Kadowaki had awoken the sleeping man before Squall had walked in. One gloved hand supported his heavy head as he stared at the bloody ground in front of him.  
  
"Seifer..." Squall started as he stood beside his rival. Seifer looked up, scowling only slightly then returned his gaze to the floor. "What happened here?" Squall asked, hoping for an answer.  
  
"Do I look like I know?"  
  
"You ought to." was the cold, emotionless reply.  
  
"Well, I don't." Seifer's voice was scratchy, like it hurt him to utter a single syllable.  
  
Squall said nothing and turned away. Taking a few steps forwards he called over to Zell.  
  
The kitchen staff hurried about with mops after the doctor had taken samples of the blood. Their mops swiping at the blood stained tiles leaving a trail of fluffy bubbles. Zell dodged them.  
  
"Who were those people on the stretchers?" Squall asked as Zell stood at his side. The room smelt like disinfectant.  
  
"I was tryin' to tell you before. Seifer kicked Raijin and Fujin's ass!"  
  
"And he doesn't remember anything?"  
  
"Not a thing, the doc said he had like mild amnesia or something."  
  
Squall rubbed his face, still weary from his sleep. "We got to send him somewhere. I dunno where, anywhere but Garden. It's too risky to keep him here..." Zell nodded. If Seifer didn't recall what he did, he might do it again.  
  
The P.A crackled and Zell looked at the small box in the ceiling. Squall watched in silence as Dr. Kadowaki aided the shocked Seifer to his feet.  
  
"Squall Leonhart; please report to the Headmasters Office." The static transmission ended in silence. Zell turned his head away from the ceiling and was about to say something to Squall, but; he was walking through the cafeteria doors.  
  
***  
  
Squall pressed a small button on the wall; he waited patiently for the lift to come. He listened to the trickling water that ran around the platform where he was standing. The lift arrived with a 'swoosh-ping' sound and the doors slid open effortlessly, he stepped inside.  
  
The young commander leaned back against the turtle-shell patterned wall of the lift; he closed his eyes as the two metal doors in front of him closed, leaving a girl huffing and puffing - late for her private study lesson.  
  
Every one needs me today. What time is it anyway? Squall's thoughts drifted away from the previous turn of events. The doors sliding open disturbed his thinking and he made his way into the Headmaster's office.  
  
A very tall, large man came into view; he stood with his back to the large window at the back of the room. He wore a blue bandanna on his head. Squall looked towards Headmaster Cid who was standing next to the president of Esthar. The president stood, but then sat down again, thinking better of it.  
  
Headmaster Cid smiled. "Squall, Mr Lore has requested our help. He'll fill you in on what's happened." Squall took a seat and rested his arms on his knees like he usually did. Laguna glanced back at Ward, and then decided to speak.  
  
"Three days ago, I was kicked out of Esthar City."


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:  
  
Laguna sat in his office watching the clouds drift by out his window. He stood up. Kiros stood by the door, tall and thin like he had always been, his arms crossed. Ward sat in a small chair, looking over Laguna's Triple Triad cards silently. The president of Esthar smiled to himself.  
  
He stood up and walked around. It was a slow day, nothing interesting was happening. That was until he heard a strange sound. Kiros looked up when he heard it so did Ward.  
  
It sounded like. a mob.  
  
Laguna walked towards the large window. Kiros followed him, but Ward stayed seated. The president looked out side; the large pink tubes were not transporting people like they usually did, in fact it looked like none of the transport was functioning. Laguna glanced downwards to the large group of people, they held a large sign, but he couldn't read it from way up there. Was he that old already?  
  
"You should go out side and see what is bothering them, Laguna." Kiros suggested. Laguna turned around to face his old friend and nodded.  
  
The president opened the large glass door and stood on the small balcony. The cool air filled with boo's and hissing instantly. "What's the problem, people?" Laguna asked as he leaned out over the balcony railings.  
  
Something orange dashed away from the crowd, Laguna failed to notice it, being too concerned with the problem that faced him. The mob roared, waving their fists in the air, their signs bobbing up and down like waves on the ocean. "TRAITOR!" Yelled someone supporting a heavy sign, another joined in.  
  
"GALBADIAN SPY!" Boo's and hisses followed the name-calling. Laguna, now quite confused, went back inside.  
  
Ward had not shifted from his little seat by the table only now he looked at his friend expectantly (not the playing cards), so did Kiros. "What was that all about?" Kiros said as he stood beside Ward. Laguna shrugged and scratched the back of his head.  
  
The president glanced over his shoulder at the angry gaggle protesting below as he spoke again, trying to find out what was going on.  
  
BANG!  
  
Kiros turned around swiftly, glaring at the office door, his hands ready to grab hold of his blades. Ward tilted his head to the source of the noise. Laguna was oblivious to the sound. Still outside trying to get an answer from the furious citizens of Esthar that had swarmed around his office window as if bees at a hive, and equally as noisy.  
  
BANG!  
  
There was the sound again.  
  
BANG! BANG!  
  
It was getting louder and the door was only just starting to show signs of attack. Kiros dashed over to Laguna and placed a hand on his arm, dragging him inside, away from the mob.  
  
"Someone is trying to break through the back door. I suggest that we leave before they can get in." Laguna watched in silence as Kiros pressed his lean body against the office door in an attempt to stop the violent attacks the door was undertaking from the opposite side. Ward lent a helping hand, holding the door in place almost effortlessly with his massive weight.  
  
"Ward, take Laguna out of the city..." Kiros managed to mumble before he braced as the angry voices behind the door ordered another assault. "I shall hold them back as long as I can." Laguna watched his friends defend him, he loaded his gun, ready for whoever or whatever came through the door.  
  
BANG!  
  
The well built man nodded and left Kiros to hold off the attackers at the door. Ward plodded over to the President and picked him up easily, balancing the wriggling man over his shoulder.  
  
Laguna said something as Ward took him down a secret passage at the back of the office, but chose to ignore it. Best that he gets Laguna out safe and sound than bruised and bloody. 


End file.
